Redemption Dreams Of Nightmare
by The Words Of A Tempered Soul
Summary: It's has been 2 years since the last firefight between Lucy and the soilders of the Lab. She went on to live a siminormal life when things take an unexpected turn when Kohta dies in a mysterious accident and she starts to dream of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy looked around where she was, and everything looked strange to her. She was in a classroom of all places, and it didn't look anything like a Japanese school. It seemed much more different than that, almost like she was in America. She looked around calmly, trying to figure out why and how she had gotten there.

"Is this…..a Dream?" she thought to herself.

She quickly snapped out of her silent debate in her mind and turned to the source of the noise in the room. All the children were gathered around the desk of one lonely little girl, sitting in the center of the classroom. She was pretty, for and a little girl, thought Lucy. She had long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. But her eyes where drowning in tears for that the other girls of the class were bullying her badly…hitting her and throwing anything they could grab and chucking it at her with a hatred unlike she'd ever seen from a child. The children yelled in their bullying of the little girl…loud and filled with poison.

"BURN THE WITCH!!!!! BURN THE WITCH!!!!! BURN THE WITCH!!!! BURN THE WITCH!!!!"

But even in the depths of all that shouting, Lucy could still hear the muffled crying of the little girl, silently crying out to the others…begging to be left alone. Lucy couldn't watch it no longer, this had to end.

"Stop…..Stop……STOP IT NOW!!!!" she cried.

She glared at the other children and released her Vectors, launching them at the nearest ones and swatted them away one by one, as if they were nothing but flies. She didn't kill them, but hit them with enough force to knock them out cold... After she dealt with them, she ran over to the little girl as she cried. She bent over a little and wrapped her arms around the girl and lifted her head to see her eyes. They truly were beautiful eyes, a deep blue unlike anything she'd ever seen. She took her hand and wiped her eyes and forced a small smile.

"It's ok…the others won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

The little girl looked up at Lucy in awe and could only nod.

"What's your name?"

The little girl went even more silent and closes her eyes for a second and opened them again and looked at Lucy.

"Alessa…..Alessa Gillespie"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Alessa, that's a pretty name for such a pretty little girl."

She took her hand and stood her up. "Let's go"

Just as soon as she said that, a loud siren began to echo out over the area, loud and long.

"An Air Raid?!" Lucy said to herself silently.

The siren did sound like an Air Raid alarm but that was certainly not the case. For when the siren started to blare, the walls began to change. Blood began to bleed from the walls and the entire area started to blacken and turn dark. Fire burst from the door and spread all around the walls of the room, as if the vision of a nightmare…

"What is going on?!"

Lucy tightened her grip on the little girls hand and looked around for a way out but to now avail. The windows were replaced with blood covered spiked bars. Then suddenly she turned her head back to the door. A loud roar could be heard from the other side. Lucy braced herself for the next thing to come, preparing her Vectors for an attack at anything that may pose a threat. The door blew off the hinges and flew at the two of them as Lucy quickly wrapped her Vectors around them like a protective cocoon and the door splintered into pieces. She looked through the dust to see her enemy and glared into the darkness beyond the door. Her eyes gazed upon a dark being, a tall and muscular human-like figure with a giant broadsword that almost looked like a cleaver, it had a giant pyramid-like metal helmet for a head and it growled at Lucy with the force of a thousand angry souls. It said something to her….she couldn't make it out much but for some reason she understood it……clear as day…

"Silent……Hill….."

And then without warning….the Creature attacked, the broadsword aimed strait for Lucy's heart…

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy screamed.

She looked around to see herself covered in sweat…still in her Futon…still at home. She sighed and raised her hands to her face and breathed out heavy, her mind still racing from what she saw.

"Why?…..Why are these dreams….still coming?! Why won't they end!?" she cried out to herself.

Silent Hill……Silent Hill……Silent Hill…..Every dream she had lately had something to do with Silent Hill. It all started when…

"Lucy-san……Lucy-san! You alright?!…I'm coming in ok?," said a voice beyond Lucy's door.

Yuka opened her door and walked in and kneeled to down to her. Worry was plastered all over her face as she looked over Lucy, checking to see if she's ok. Lucy wondered why Yuka always was the one to show up after one of her nightmares. Always Yuka to hold her…..Always Yuka to comfort her…

It wasn't that she didn't like it, but she just couldn't understand it.

"Yuka….I'm fine….really. It's…It's just…" Lucy began.

"You dreamed of it again…..didn't you…." she said at once, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from Lucy's face.

Lucy paused and nodded. " Yes……Silent Hill"

Yuka sighed and placed the towel next to her side and took Lucy's hand in hers.

"Lucy…I'm worried about you. These dreams of yours scare me, and they've gotten worse and worse. I mean….they all started when Kohta…," Yuka started but stop just before.

The brunette went silent and closed her eyes. Lucy knew why she didn't finish her sentence, it would hurt too much. They all had a hard time dealing with it, but Yuka and Lucy had it the worst aside from Mayu and Nana. Lucy felt a sting of pain in her heart as she saw Yuka shed a tear from her eyes. Lucy hated to see Yuka cry. It was unbearable for her, in every since of the word. The pink-haired girl slowly wrapped her arms around Yuka and pulled her into a comforting hug, Lucy's own way of showing that she knew and understood her pain.

"Shhhh….don't cry, Yuka," Lucy said softly, silently shedding a tear of her own.

"I….I miss him too…"

Lucy woke up groggy as ever, looking around her room with sleepy eyes. She got up and walked out of her room and headed to the back of the house as she did every morning. She slid open the door to the den and walked up to the alter and kneeled on the pillow before it and lit an incense and placed it in a stand. She bowed before it and let her eyes gazed upon the picture in the center. It was a picture of Kohta, smiling and laughing with her and Yuka, Mayu and Nana in the front hugging each other and smiling at the camera. She smiled a little at the picture of him and sighed, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"I miss you….everyday. And it never gets easier."

After paying her respects to Kohta, she went into the kitchen. Before she even reached the doorway she could already smell the breakfast that was waiting for her. She knew that it could have only been Nana or Yuka, Mayu never really was one to cook but loved to help all the same.. Lucy walked into the kitchen to see her pink-haired little sister already setting the table for them to eat..

"Ohiyo, Nana-Chan…," Said Lucy, still in her sleepy manner.

Nana turned around and almost dropped the plate she was holding but kept her balance. She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Ohiyo Gozaimasu….you know you have to quit sneaking up on me like that…,'' she replied.

Lucy chuckled lightly.

"Oh…have your senses as Dicilonius dulled that much you can't even see me coming up behind you?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"No…it's just that I no longer see you as a enemy and now that we don't have to constantly fight like we had too 2 years ago…I…don't have to watch my back all the time anymore. And…I trust you, Lucy-Chan.."

Lucy let a small smirk spread across her lips and shook her head. She was taken aback a little at her reply that it made her think.

"Has it already been two years? Seems like yesterday to me…," she thought to herself.

"Well anyway…Nana, I need to you go get Mayu for me. She's good with Computers and I need her to search for something for me."

"Really?…what do you need to look for?" asked Nana innocently.

"A Place….Called Silent Hill…"


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first two chapters are a little on the short side. Cause if you're an avid reader like me, 5 pages isn't enough to satisfy my needs. I promise the next chapters will be longer when I get time enough to do them…you know, College and work and all.

Read and Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Forgotten

Not to long after Breakfast, Mayu set out on her laptop and poked around the internet for any and all information about Silent Hill. She found a mountain load of information, and every bit of it thoroughly scared her to death. She walked into the living room with a stack of papers printed with information about the Horror-ridden town and sat it all down in front of Lucy and Yuka to look at.

"This place you were looking for…," began Mayu.

"From what I can see most people call it the gateway to Hell from all the things and strange murders and disappearances from that town. It's horrible."

Lucy looked over at the first article of the town and began to read:

"The Horrors of Silent Hill, West Virginia began long ago when the town was built. The Ancestors of Silent Hill were witch Hunters that would hunt down people believed as witches and would burn them at the stake, in a solemn belief that burning the witches would keep the Darkness of Hell at bay and stop the world from ending. That all went south when it came to the Burning of Alessa Gillespie…."

Lucy felt her mind start to spin as she saw it, because right next to the text of the article was a picture of Alessa, The very same girl that appears in her dreams. Same face…same eyes… same hair…same clothes….same everything. Yuka looked at Lucy and reached out to her hand and held it gently. Lucy felt her hand and looked over to the brunette and nodded lightly.

"I'm alright, Yuka….."

She continued:

"Alessa Gillespie was the last victim of the burnings of Silent Hill. The people that burned her were a religious group known as the Order. Not much is known of them for most of there records were lost in the fires of the night Alessa was burned. Alessa was a fatherless child unlike most of the children of Silent Hill, so the town's people saw her as an Abomination. A sin of the flesh. Later on in her days of school she was raped by the schools janitor. The news of this incident quickly spread and the Order made the decision to purify her. Quickly after her Mother, Dahlia Gillespie foolishly gave her daughter to the Order she realized her mistake and ran for help but when she arrived it was too late. The Order had started to burn her, but the contraption they were using to perform the purifying ritual collapsed and set fire to the underground sanctum and thus the coal in the underground caught flame. They succeeded in getting her out alive, but the damage was already done. Alessa had suffered burns beyond that of 3rd Degree and her life was in critical condition. Later the next day, after her horrible ordeal…everyone simply Vanished….no trace of life was left in the town of Silent Hill…and the town has been abandoned ever since. No one really knows of disappearance of the town's people and those that know of the story stay away from it in fear of the horrors that may lie in it. Some believe that it was Alessa herself that made the people disappear as revenge of what The Order had done. "

"How is that possible?" Yuka asked. It was clear she was confused. Mayu on the other had clung to Yuka's arm. The very story of the town frightened her unlike anything she'd ever imagine.

"It says here that some believe that when the heart of an Innocent is blackened and filled with rage and anger, that it can turn into a power that can very well turn the whole world into a living Nightmare…," Lucy replied, still looking over the papers.

Yuka's eyes widened when she heard this and she looked down. She didn't like the sound of this place, because it really did sound like the gateways to hell like so many before them described. And she knew in her heart that Lucy meant to go there…to solve the riddled nightmares in her mind. And no matter what she said to Lucy or pleaded with her, she'd never change her mind…

"Listen to this," Lucy said, picking up a piece of paper that caught her eyes.

"There have been many people to venture to Silent Hill in search of answers to the Town's history of what really happened that night of Alessa's burning. There have been many bizarre disappearances and murders, and so far no ones every returned from the horror's of Silent Hill. Except 3 people…"

"Rose De Silva and her Daughter Sharon along with a Brahms County Officer Cybil Bennett. Are the only ones known to have gone into Silent Hill and make it out Alive."

"It doesn't say anything more after that?" Yuka asked.

"No nothing more after that…the article just ends. It looks like the rest of it was ripped off from the final print. Where ever Mayu found this…someone must not want too many people poking around into Silent Hill."

"Oh…," said Yuka, using her hand to look through the papers.

Lucy looked over the files over and over again…nothing of these told her anything of real value. Then there was only one last option to go through with. She had to go…She had to risk going to Silent Hill for herself to find out what these dreams mean.

"Yuka…I thought it over in my mind….and…"

Yuka looked up at Lucy and sighed. Lucy could tell that she already knew what she decided to do.

"I don't care what you say, Lucy. I'm going with you!!" the brunette exclaimed.

Lucy in an instant stood up and shook her head in protest against such a decision. "No way in hell, Yuka. It's way too dangerous and I'm not going to put you in danger for my sake. No way!"

Mayu looked at the two of them and looked in horror at this. "No way, Lucy there no way you can you go to that place!! It's too horrible!"

"LOOK!!" Lucy screamed.

Mayu and Yuka instantly shut up and looked at Lucy, a look of determination all over her face. She made her choice. Mayu and Yuka glanced at each other as if to say to each other they knew that they've been defeated.

"I…," Lucy began.

"I have to do this. I know I do. I look at all of these files and know the danger but I have to do this. These dreams mean something. Something important…And if I have to go to Silent Hill to find out what they mean then so be it. I feel…like it's calling out to me, it's calling and I have to go or else I'll never be at peace."

" Then you'll understand us when we say that we're all going with you…,"said a voice from behind Lucy.

From the open doorway in stepped Nana, her arms crossed and eyes closed. She opened them and looked Lucy dead in her eyes.

"Lucy…no matter how distant you may be your still apart of this family. And as a member of this family you are not taking a damn step out of that door without us by your side…Got It?"

Lucy looked at Nana as if another person had taken over her mind and body in the midst of her little speech. Nana had never shown that much compassion and responsibility in front of Lucy before so it was unprecedented how she showed so much of it now.

' Your all a bunch of fools…." said Lucy with a small smile on her face.

Two days later the four of them found themselves on a plane bound for America, The had been on the plane for a long while as it headed for West Virginia. Mayu and Nana where already passed out in the two seats in front of Lucy and Yuka. Lucy sat next to the window and starred out, lost in her thoughts while Yuka quietly read a book. Lucy sighed as the clouds rushed by the window as the plane went on it's course, deep in her thoughts about Silent Hill. Were the stories they read of the horrid town true? Was what awaited them a sleepy abandoned town or was it the living nightmare that so many before them proclaim. She didn't have the answers to the questions that constantly raced around in her mind. And to make matters worse, her mind often wondered off and thought about Kohta. She quickly got rid of those thoughts, for the would only bring tears.

"Lucy…you ok?" She heard Yuka ask, looked up to see the brunette took time from her book to see how she was doing.

Lucy forced a small smile on her face." why does she care for me so much…..I just don't understand it," she thought to herself.

"Nothing wrong, Yuka…..I'm fine. Really. I'm just thinking that's all," she replied honestly.

"Alright….I was just wondering if you were ok." Yuka said smiling, returning to her reading.

Lucy turned her head and looked out to the clouds, her mind wondering off again and it headed strait to thoughts about Kohta. " Never leave me alone will you?" she thought to herself, hoping that if there is a heaven, he'd hear her. And with that, she drifted off to sleep…

Lucy woke up on the ground and looked around her general area, and nothing was as it should be. Everything was misty and quiet, the buildings around her looked old and decrepit , warn down after years of abandonment.

"Where am I……Is this….Silent Hill?"

She looked around and then her mind clicked and started to panic. Where were the others?

"Nana?...Mayu!?…..YUKA?!…where are you?!" she yelled out and began to run.

She didn't know where she was going at all. Something inside her told her to run and she listened to it. The ran down the street. The road was covered in snow, or at least it looked like snow. Lucy stopped in the middle of an intersection, looking or waiting for a sign of where to run too next as a flake of "snow" fell on her cheek. She picked it off with her finger and smeared it between them. It was dry and power-like….

"Ashes…" Lucy spoke softly. The reports of Silent Hill said that some people how has seen it said that because of the coal fires underneath the town….it forever rained Ashes. It must be Silent Hill, there's no other explanation. She started to run off again, through the streets of the forgotten town when a sound caught her ears. It was siren, loud and it echoed throughout the town.

"It can't be….not now…,"she said.

This is the same siren she heard in her dreams….and every time she heard it the sky would blacken and the dream would quickly turn to nightmare. The evil of the town was coming and she had to find shelter. She looked around and her eyes caught the sight of a school. Something told her that the school was not the best place to go…but with the evil coming any second she didn't have much of a choice. She broke and ran to the school and as she did the sky began to blacken and turn dark and the rain started to fall…behind her she heard a roar and the scraping of metal dragging across the ground. She felt a little spark of fear ignite in her body as she whirled around to see it again. The pyramid headed creature, wielding it giant blade covered in blood and walking towards her. She sneered at the beast and launched her Vectors at him all at once, a full force attack. The creature moved with unearthly speed and swung his sword and knocked them back with ease.

"What the?!!!..." she cried.

She growled and shot them again and the creature roared and dodged the Vectors again, weaving through the attacks and aimed his attack for the pink-haired girl. She saw that she had no way to dodge it so she went of the defense and wrapped her Vectors around her body like a shield. Pyramid Head lifted his sword high and brought it down with tremendous force and struck the Vector shield, knocking Lucy into the building behind her and cracking the wall and she dropped to her knees.

"Damn…" she whispered to herself while wiping a trickle of blood from her mouth. "It's too strong….."

She could only watch as the creature strode even closer to her, it sword gleaming in the eerie light of the darkness and evil of the town. She felt powerless against him, it baffled her how it was able to see the Vectors, even more so that it was fast enough to even dodge them and reflect them.

"So this is it Lucy?"She whispers to herself.

"You get to Silent Hill and you die in less than ten minutes…..pathetic..."

She was almost about to accept defeat when the doors of the school opened up and a little girl in a blue dress emerged from the door way in a tattered dark blue dress.

"Come on!! Get it side now! Hurry!!" she urged.

It took Lucy a second to recognize the girl…The blue dress…The Piercing Blue eyes…the Raven black hair…

It was Alessa…

Well well now….seems that Lucy can't have a moment's rest, huh? The plot thickens as they say and in the next chapter it gets even more exciting. Stay tuned for the next chapter, my friends…

Chapter 3- Dark Twins


End file.
